Nico Di Angelo
by puppydog2
Summary: What ever happened to Nico Di Angelo after the Titan War? How did he find Camp Jupiture? How did he find Hazel? Well here is you answer.
1. Nico moves on

**I don't own any characters all rights belong to Rick Riordan**

A few weeks after the war Nico was passed out on the floor of the throne room in the Underworld palace. He woke up to the sound of Persephone, his step mother, yelling at Hades about how Nico was so lazy and all he ever did was sleep.

"The boys tired. He's mortal and fought Kronos army." Hades said

"Exactly he should be out playing with other kids. Doing mortal stuff." she responded

"He's fine." Hades responded

Nico was tired of hearing his dad and step mother have this same argument every day, he was just tired in general. See his 'friends' at Camp Half Blood keep asking him to pass on messages to the demigods that died in the second Titan War. It was a lot of work shadow traveling back and forth between the world of the dead and the land of the living delivering messages. How did Hermes do it? People always have some message they want delivered.

**~Messages...**

Tell me when Clarisse and Chris start dating. Oh and take pictures of them. -Silena Beauregard

The taking pictures part just seems weird. Why does she need a picture of them? What does she plan on doing with the picture? She must be a daughter of Aphrodite.

Tell [everyone] I'm sorry. -Luke Castellan

Luke always found someone new to apologies to. If it wasn't one of his brothers it was Thalia, Annabeth or some other friend. Nico just wanted to yell at him get over it she, Thalia, is never going to forgive you.

Tell Pollux hi. -Castor

And that's just from the dead, the living also needed messages to be sent.

**~back to the throne room.**

"Well I have a great idea," Persephone said "We send the boy to mortal school."

"My so-" Hades began before Nico yelled

"SCHOOL?!"

"Yes, school will be good for Nico." Persephone said as if Hades and not Nico had made the comment.

"No, you just don't want me around!" the boy yelled ignoring the fact that he had been ignored.

"If I didn't want you around would I have enrolled you at Briarwood in Westchester?"

"NO! That sounds like the school those Aphrodite boys attend."

"Great then you'll already have some friends."

Hades made a face "fine the boy can go."

"DAAAAAAAADDDDDD!" Nico yelled frustrated

"This conversation is done." Hades said as he walked out of the room

"Err actually we have to discuss his uniform."

"WHAT!" Nico yelled

"It's a joke Briarwood doesn't have uniform." Persephone said laughing.

"Not funny" Nico said annoyed just what he needed to attend some prissy rich boy school in Westchester as if he didn't have enough to do.


	2. school

**I don't own any characters all rights belong to Rick Riordan **

**And thank you to Pepperoni Zebra for my first review**

_**This is just a re-upload of chapter 2. I have tried to improve grammar, spelling, punctuations, and made the old chapters 2 and 3 all chapter 2.**_

Nico hadn't sleep all night going to school there, sure his dad was the good of riches but Nico was no pretty boy. Yuck even the thought grossed him out. How in the world could Hades let Nico go to a pretty boy school? Well one thing was for sure, Nico thought as Persephone drove him to school, this would be interesting and not just because she clearly had no idea how to drive; she was going from left to right the whole time.

'Welcome to Briarwood academy a Junior High for boys' read a giant sign. More like welcome to the all male Aphrodite cabin Nico thought.

Nico got his schedule great

***Name: Nico Di Angelo *Sex: Male *Age: 12 *Date of Birth: 12/10/1999 *Student #: 523**

**Class teacher teacher # course # class room**

**Home room Miss. Perry 286 123 1**

**Art Mrs. Hill 992 332 40**

**Pre-Algebra Mrs. Smith 625 143 2**

**Life Science Miss. Miller 839 242 38**

**World History Mr. Lee 256 222 15**

**English 7 Mr. Garcia 501 982 25**

**P. E. Mr. Spear 636 443 GYM**

**Locker number 56 Combinatio PE locker 201 Combination 3 9 2**

This is just great it's been almost 80 years since I was in school and know here I am, again.

Nico walked into Miss. Perry's class, she was a slightly overweight older lady with wrinkles and stretch marks- yes you could see all of them- she was wearing a short flowing skirt with a way to small top. Nico sat in the back of the class on the side with the door. Next to him was a group of boys, the football team no doubt, they where all tall and big but none as big as an Ares kid Chris was the biggest, then there was Josh's brother (as his friends called him) who had his feet on the desk, Nick was talking about this super cool party him and the boys where throwing at his place, James through spit wads at some poor kids head well laughing. Well this would be _fun_.

"Good morning students and staff we would like to start off the day by welcoming all students back to school, please remember no ruff housing in the hall ways, and that football try outs will start this week at 3:30pm on the field, and signup sheets for class president and offices will be up during break, and don't forget wrestling try outs start at 4:25pm today, Anime club will be at 5:00 this Wednesday" the principles overly cheerful voice said

Finally, the bell rang everyone ran out the door like there was a fire.

"Man they act like it's a life or death situation" a tall guy with brown eyes and black hair said

"Yah, it's kind of stupid" Nico said and he had heard plenty of life and death situations. He is, after all, a son of Hades.

"So what's your name the" guy asked

"Nico Di Angelo and you"

"Brody Page"

The boys keep walking silently to their first class.

When the boys got to room 40, Mrs. Hill class, Brody walked to the back of the class room where his friends where sitting and Nico followed.

"Hey guys" Brody said "This is my new friend Nico. Found him this morning in homeroom"

"Hi" they all said

"Nico this is Nathan Davis, and Mason Thomas" Brody said

Nathan was short for being in Junior High he had blue eyes and perfect white teeth… could almost be a son of Apollo, Mason had black hair and hazel eyes he was average height. They _seemed_ like an alright group.

"All right class welcome back" Mrs. Hill said " You won't believe what, so today I was going to be nice and not give you work till next week then I realized its art class, so better get started."

The guys complained as the teacher handed out the work sheet and paint. Painting a color wheel must be harder than it sounds with all the complaints they were making.

Once the teacher gave direction Nico began painting the color wheel blue, yellow, and red then mix them. By the end of class he understood why everyone was complaining he was covered in paint. He wondered if he could make a quick getaway back to the underworld to get clean. Nope no time Mrs. Smith's pre-algebra class was all the way across campus.

Nico walked down the hall alone all the way to class room number 2

"So since it's the first day of school you can all socialize or something" he heard a girl's voice say as he walked in

Nico felt like a loner, nothing new.

"Hey, Mrs. Smith, can I go to the restroom?" Nico asked

"Young man we raise our hand when we want to ask questions in this class." said the lady behind the desk

The class began to laugh as a few guys whispered "busted."

Nico raised his hand

"Yes." she said

"Can I use the restroom?"

"I don't know can you?"

"May I"

"Yes you may, don't forget the hall pass." she laughed

Nico took off to the restroom he made sure it was empty before entering into the shadows.

Nico reappeared behind a tree in the Forest of Camp Half Blood. It was quite but that was probably because everyone was in class. He walked in the direction of the arena as he spotted the Ares cabin he in hailed deeply and walked in their direction…straight to Clarisse La Rue. Luckily the Ares cabin didn't bother trying to kill him.

"Hey Clarisse." he said

"What do you want, punk?" she said eyeing him even though she knew what he wanted

"Nice to see you too, Clarisse." Nico said

"Cut the small talk Di Angelo we're busy."

"All right first your brother Adam said to thank Clarisse for killing the stupid kraken that ate him and Silena says to get a picture of you and Chris together."

All the boys began laughing, Clarisse blushed.

"Tell Adam he's welcome and that we miss him." then Clarisse whispered "And tell Silena were already dating."

"I will" he said leaving the Ares cabin to practice

Who next? Nico spent the rest of the day shadow traveling from class to camp giving messages from the dead.

Each teacher Miss. Miller, Mr. Lee, Mr. Garcia where all the same

"Welcome to class students [today I don't feel like teaching so] you can talk to each other."

Not that it was a bad trade. So Nico would ask 'can I use the restroom' and then would return to camp to give more messages, all in all, it was tiring.

**~Messages…**

"Hey Pollux, Castor said to tell you hi and he's proud of how well you did in the war."

"Really" Pollux said "Tell him dad and me miss him and hopefully we'll see each other someday."

"Annabeth, Luke says he's sorry and thanks for helping him see where he was wrong and make the right chose, he also can't wait to see you in Elysium"

"Tell Luke that's what family does for one another we protect each other in the good and bad times" Annabeth replied

"Morning Apollo cabin Michael Yew says he's happy about who the new cabin consoler is and he knows you'll do a great job"

The Apollo cabin beamed (no pun intended) "Thanks" They said

"Chris, Marry says she's fine and wants to know how you did during the war"

Chris smiled "Thanks, Tell her I'm happy she's safe know"

"Stupid Marry!" Clarisse mumbled so low no one heard her

Finally, the school day was almost over it was final period PE. He walked into the gym.

"Well class today you will be buying your P.E. clothing and locks for those of you who were too lazy to do so over the summer." Said Mr. Spears

Nico felt weird because he was the only person in his period who hadn't already taken care of all this. He bought everything he needed. After he got everything he assumed Mr. Spear would just let the students go but nope he made everyone shot hops. He could imagine the Apollo cabin liking this.

Nico realized he didn't have a team, so he just kind of acted like he was with this one group of boys. He followed them pretending to be in the group hoping the teacher wouldn't notice. It was awkward pretending to be a part of a group. Lucky for him none of the guys noticed him and if they did they didn't comment.

Finally the bells rang and Nico took the bus to central park. Nico walked to the building then detoured to the park where he shadow traveled home behind a tree.


	3. talking to the dead

**I don't own any characters all rights belong to Rick Riordan**

**I also don't own any music, sorry not a song writer**

_**This is just a re-upload of chapter 4(now chapter 3). I have tried to improve grammar, spelling, punctuations.**_

Nico appeared in his bedroom because the last thing he wanted to do was here the clique words 'how was your first day of school'. Not that his parents where those kind of people.

"Nico?" a ladies voice said

Nico decided there was only one safe thing to do so he took off to the Elysium that way he had an excuse to ignore his step-mother.

As he appeared Next to Silena he noticed something in the underworld felt wrong, deferent what could it be.

"Hey" Silena said "Did you get the pics."

"No, Clarisse began blushing and then decided to state the obvious, her and Chris are dating, all though the laughter may have had something to do with it" Nico said

"That is why dear Nico you sneak up on them. And who was laughing?"

"Well the entire Ares cabin was laugh-" Nico began

"YOU SAID IT INFRONT OF THE WHOLE CABIN, THAT'S PROBABLY WHY SHE GOT MAD!" Silena cut in

"Sorry didn't realize it was such a big deal."

"Of course it's a big deal you can't expect the _Ares_ cabin to understand _love_."

"Okay well before sending me on missions fill me in on the important details."

"Alright this time when you go to take their picture sneak up on them"

"First things first I'm not sneaking up on them and second I will now be having less time to s-"

"OH MY GODS NICO DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

Nico's mouth dropped "NO!" he yelled

Silena's face dropped "Are you sure Di Angelo?"

"Positive."

"Ooh, if you ever do get a girlfriend will you tell me?"

"I will."

"You will what Nic?o"

He made a face "If I ever get a girlfriend I will tell you."

"YAY!" Silena exclaimed

Nico walked away toward Castor. Castor looked so excited to see him. It was times like these he felt bad for the dead they were always so happy to get even the slightest news about their family and friends, but that was life…or well death. Speaking of death he usually would have greeted Nico by now; hum must have been an extra busy day.

"Hey." Castor and Nico said at the same time

"So what did my brother say?!" poor Castor sounded so excited to hear from his twin and only living sibling

"He said to tell you hi and that he and Dionysus miss you."

A big grin came across Castors face "Dad misses me? Tell them I said hi, and that I love them and, and I can't believe dad cares."

Nico couldn't help joking "So I tell them you don't believe Mr. D cared?"

"NO don't tell them that!"

"I know just messing around." Nico laughed

"Alright" Nico said "Well I got other messages to deliver so I better get going. Bye."

"Bye." Castor said waving

As odd as it sounds Nico enjoyed walking around the underworld being alone just thinking about everything like how his day had gone or what he was going to do; however, today all he keep thinking about was how lonely he was Thalia was with the hunters, Percy and Annabeth well they were a couple, and Bianca was gone, yes Nico Di Angelo was a very lonely man. '_Lonely (so lonely) I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely) I have nobody…' _Nico tried to erase the thought from his head by telling himself aside from the chorus this song did not describe him he was alone because he wanted to be not because he was a player. It was no use he could hear Silena's words in his head 'Do you have a girlfriend?' Nico Di Angelo was all alone no friends just the king and queen of the dead _'All I got in the end is me, myself…' _Suddenly his little pity party was cut short by a familiar voice.

"Hey Di Angelo." Michael Yew yelled

"Oh hey." Nico said half heartedly

"So what did they say?"

"Who?" Nico asked still half in his pity party.

"The Apollo cabin what they say."

"Oh yeah; they said thanks "

"Did they say anything else?"

"Nope."

Michael's face dropped but he quickly covered it "Ask them why…why their being so quite"

"I will." Nico said he then began walking away

"Alright bye, Nico." he called

"Bye." Nico mumbled so low Yew could barely hear.

Nico suddenly didn't feel like dealing with the dead not now. He decided to walk slowly back home. He keep passing people and he realized he really was all alone even the dead had family and friends Castor had his mom, Silena had Charles and vise versa but Nico had no one. Well actually he could visit his sister but it just hurt too much to see Bianca dead.

"Where have you been" Persephone asked; as soon as, Nico walked in.

Nico didn't answer.

"Young man I asked you a question."

"I know."

"Then answer."

Contrary to popular belief Nico and Persephone got along amazingly most of the time; it's just when he doesn't listen or something she gets mad. For instance, a few months back he had tracked mud into the house she was so angry she told him to clean it he had planned to clean it later but Demeter showed up (no one said she was coming) and went off about how dirty the house was 'it's so dirty blah, blah, blah'. Persephone was so angry with Nico she started yelling at him about how lazy he was he disagreed and was turned into a flower.

"Wandering around." he responded

Persephone sighed "Alright, how was school?"

Wonderful the question he was trying to avoid.

"It was all right."

"What did you do? Please tell me you made friends."

"We sat around talking and yeah I made friends."

Hades entered the living room without being noticed.

"Really and what were there names?" Hades asked

"Uh, Brody Page, Nathan Davis, and Mason Thomas." he responded can you call someone you knew for a class your friend?


	4. Annabeth's tears

**I don't own any characters all rights belong to Rick Riordan**

**CAUTION: Clarisse and Annabeth are way out of character**

The rest of the week pretty much went the same until Friday when Nico visited camp half-blood.

"Hey Annabeth" Nico said

"…" muffled noise

"Annabeth?"

"…" Sobs and sniffling

"Are you okay?" Nico asked

"…" More sobs and sniffling

"I'm your friend you can tell me if something is wrong"

Sobbing "… Its- its..." Then Annabeth began crying uncontrollably

"Its okay" Nico said he wasn't good at comforting people but she was his friend and she needed him

"Nnnoooo… Iits nnnooot" Annabeth cried out

"You'll be fine and soon Percy will be-" Nico was cut off Annabeth began crying uncontrollable.

It must have had something to do with Percy. Speaking of which where was he shouldn't he be trying to make it right?

"Di Angelo" Clarisse yelled- when did she get here "Look what you did we were finally starting to calm her down"

"What she crying over?" Nico whispered

"Jackson's gone missing"

"But he'll be back, he always is"

"Yah well Grover said empathy link is getting weaker and Percy hasn't called anyone" she stated

"He'll be back" Nico made the mistake of saying loudly

Annabeth began to sob harder; Clarisse gave him a shut up look.

Nico made it better by saying "He always does, it's like he has a guardian angel."

Annabeth smiled she knew it was true but just as quickly began sobbing again, but more quietly.

"I know I just llove hhhiiiiimmm" she said her voice getting higher with every word

Clarisse patted Annabeth on the back, it seemed she was trying to comfort the Daughter of Athena… but Clarisse doesn't comfort people, she beats them up. Was it possible that Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares good of war and bloodshed, was… human? Nico thought about it for a moment he was human and his dad was Hades, god of the Underworld. Then again Nico didn't go around threatening to send everyone to the Underworld so that was different.

"Di Angelo what did you do?" a girls voice yelled

Nico spun around to face his cousin Thalia Grace. What was up with girls yelling his last name today?

"What are you doing here?"

"that's none of your business Nico. Now I believe 'little' cousin that I asked you a question."

Nico hated being called 'little' cousin especially because in all technicality sixteen year old Percy was fifteen year old Thalia and twelve year old Nico's 'baby' cousin. Plus Thalia always said it like an insult he should remind the would be twenty something hunter of Artemis that he is suppose to be in his Eighties, but now in front of Annabeth didn't seem like the time.

"I went to school" he said flatly. It wasn't the desired answer but it wasn't a lie

Annabeth began crying loudly " th th thaaats sssoommme thiiiiing Ppppe-" she trailed off

Everyone knew what she was going to say- That was the same kind of stupid answer Percy would have given Thalia true but not what she wanted to here. Thalia wacked Nico hard.

"Hey, Annabeth" Thalia said "How about you could watch me and Clarisse beat up Nico"

"It's Clarisse and me"

Nico gulped

"Yah, you can even chose how we beat him up a sword or spear or with archery, or just with our hands" Clarisse said enthusiastically

Nico gulped at every word imagining the amount of pain he would Indore

Annabeth sighed "No leave Nico alone…I can't imagine anymore of my friends ggeeeetttiinngg huuurrrrt"

"Fine then how can we make you happy" Thalia asked

"I just need some time, alone, to get my emotions together"

"Fine" the two girls answered

The three of them walked away silently.

Once out of ear shot Thalia said "where not really going to leave her alone"

"Of Corse not"

"So we should make a plan to help her"

"Yah let's find Grover"

Nico decided to leave he clearly was doing more harm than good anyway. Poor, poor Annabeth he thought. Where was Percy; hopefully this was not like the time he was at Calypsos island and Annabeth and everyone else was all worried sick. Percy is a hero and doesn't always have time to pre-notify people of where he is and where he is going. Speaking of people ditching out where the heck was Death…Then Nico had a crazy way out there thought: was it possible that Death and Percy went missing for the same reason? He suddenly burst into laughter no way who would want both Death and the Hero of Olympus. Just the thought was crazy… yet so possible, Nico couldn't stop thinking about it, maybe he could just go and check on Death and then he could but his crazy ADHD mind to rest.

! * * * !

**The next chapter should have fewer tears… hopefully I don't want everyone crying**


	5. Death?

**I don't own any characters all rights belong to Rick Riordan**

**Nico shadow travels home because the New York entrance (Door of Orpheus) can only be open by music (for more details go to page 110 in the Last Olympian)**

"Boo" Nico yelled as he entered Deaths favorite spot in the Underworld (a small office near the river Styx)

No response

"Hey, Death you didn't have to get scared for reals" Nico joked

No response

"DEATH" Nico yelled frantically

He had to be somewhere right? It's not like someone can just walk into the underworld and take Death he is a god… Then again Persephone was kidnapped by Hades and plenty of (evil) Demigods and other thing had stolen stuff from the underworld like that time Ethan Nakumara stole a key and Thalia, Percy, and he had to retrieve it. Nico's heart was going one thousand miles an hour was it possible. Then a sudden thought accrued to him he had to find his friend Death, gee he thought if that doesn't sound emo what does. So began Nico Di Angelo's search for Death.

He ran up and down the walls of Erebos ignoring Cerberus's please for a game of fetch… nothing not even the smallest hint of Death just the dead. Finally Nico got to the three doors of death. He pushed and shoved passed the dead as they complained:

"HEY"

"You could say excuse me"

"What a rude young man"

"Damn, ain't ever seen a boy run so quickly to his death"

"Slow down well all get there; we have time"

"Youth these days always in a rush and so rude"

Nico ignored their comments none of them where Death and nothing else mattered. With every second that passed Nico's mind raced faster and faster with all the possibilities. He ran passed the judgment pavilion and watched as a man was dragged to the fields of punishment he was screaming and yelling

"I didn't do it I'm innocent I tell you INNOCENT!"

The man was wasting his breath he was wrong and that was that. They did not simply pass judgment they pulled the crime out of his memory and now he would suffer.

Nico ran to the fields of punishment maybe he was helping drag a spirit back. Nico walked in he could hear the screams of pain. He checked every part

"Get me out" some people demanded of him

"Let me go"

Nico sighed he would not let them go he was not stupid despite their pleas for help he knew they did not regret their mistakes…they got what they wanted. People suffering everywhere but no Death. Every now and then Nico would walk up to the dead and ask if they had seen Death. But each time he received the same answers:

"Haven't seen death in a week" or

"Let me go and I'll tell you"

Someone should of told these people Nico was ADHD and Dyslexic not stupid. He kept walking all the way to Elysium, stopping ever now and then to ask if anyone had seen Death… No luck. Nico walked through all of Elysium the people here where much more cooperative.

"Sorry, no Death here"

"Nope I've never seen Death before"

"Maybe he's in the Fields of Punishment"

"Sorry, good luck with your search"

And the occasional joke "I've seen death… where all dead here"

Poor Death, where could that old man be? Nico said thanks and walked away. On to the field of Asphodel for further searching.

Walking through The fields of Asphodel was so annoying the dead here did nothing to help.

"Have you seen Death?" Nico would ask

"Are you dead"

"N-"Nico began

"Do you know who I am?"

"What's my name?"

"Do I know you?"

Finally Nico began walking away these spirits where no help they were all just a bunch of babbling morons. Only one spirit didn't bother him she was a curly haired 1940's African-American girl; it was clear by the sad look in her eyes this girl new who she was… the way only a child of Hades could. Seeing her made Nico fell sad it made him think of Bianca. Damn Nico had nothing ALL his brothers and sisters where dead as was his mother and now two of his best friends were missing. Nico smiled a wicked smile; as, he got a horrible, morally wrong, completely awful idea that would anger Hades and every other god and demigod and freak out all the mortals. If Death wasn't here to stop him Nico could free Bianca he could have a 'living' sister one who he could see every day and talk to and hang out with. Yes Nico Di Angelo would bring Bianca Di Angelo back to life.

**Uh oh Di Angelo, that's a no, no we don't bring the dead back!**


	6. bringing the dead back

**I don't own any characters all rights belong to Rick Riordan**

**Some direct quotes from the book on page 309 of the Son of Neptune**

**Also still don't own songs but one day…**

Nico began running too Elysium but before leaving he stopped and looked at the curly haired girl…another dead daughter of Hades another sister of his. Nico began running; heart racing his blood was pumping, and thoughts were running through his head like there was no tomorrow. There were important things to think about like where would she stay she couldn't exactly stay with dad could she, and how would that work etc. Nico ran out of the fields of Asphodel to Elysium. He ran into several ghosts who all screamed at him to watch where he was going, but as always he didn't care he was going to free Bianca. Finally Nico reached Elysium.

"Hey, Di Angelo" a few people said

"Wait up for me"

Nico ignored them he was busy he ran and ran till he got to Bianca's home. He knocked on the door excitedly after a few seconds he knocked harder. After a while he began knocking to the rhythm of _Pocket Full of Sun Shine _by _Sara Bareilles_ yes an odd song chose for a child of Hades but in happy times do as happy people do. Nico was so happy he didn't notice how many times he had gone over the song. The dead stared at him not knowing if they should tell their master's son about his sister. They had decided to simply let him knock till he got bored and just left but after half an hour they decided he wouldn't leave. Silena took a deep breath and walked over to the son of Hades.

"Nico" Silena said lowly

"…"

"NICO"

"Yah" he said a bit irritated

"Bianca… isn't here"

"Oh where is she?" He said happily

Silena felt a pang of guilt Nico must have thought she was at the beach or something "She's- she chose to be reborn"

Nico laughed "I thought you said she chose to be reborn"

"uh well she kinda did"

Nico's smile dropped he ran, ran away from her who did she think she was, what did that prissy daughter of Aphrodite know about the Underworld.

"NICO" Silena called

But he ignored her who cares what she thinks or has to say she was no one especially down here.

Nico ran through Elysium asking the dead where Bianca was to his dismay he keep getting told she chose to be reborn. Nico was fuming he was mad know, He shadow traveled to his father's place.

**Line-**

"Thought you would never show up" Persephone said "What keep you so long"

"DAD" Nico responded "WHERE'S BIANCA TELL ME ITS NOT TRUE!"

Hades look at his wife who walked out of the room leaving the boys to talk.

"Please" Nico begged "Please say it was a joke."

Hades frowned he didn't enjoy seeing his son sad "Nico, it's what your sister wanted"

"NO" Nico screamed running out of the room

"Nico" Hades called

It was a lost cause Nico Di Angelo was gone he was no longer in the building. Nico sat next to the River Styx tossing rocks in it as he watched a boat full of the dead pass by he thought and how many of them would betray their loved one how many said I'll wait for you forever and then chose rebirth just like that. And for the billionth time in his life Nico Di Angelo was alone, all alone. He thought of Bianca Di Angelo and he thought of- _Ne-Yo's _song _She's Right Here "The sun stops shining And the sky starts falling And the world stops spinning… Stars stop twinkling And the ocean is dry the wind stops blowing but she's still here" _Only in Nico's story there was no one that was still here. Except her, that girl he knew nothing about, that girl- that girl… Then there was a bright black light and Nico knew it was his father so he shadow traveled to the Fields of Asphodel.

**Line-_**

He walked up to the Curly haired girl-see Nico has this ability to see what a spirit has done to be where they are know- The poor girl Hazel Lévesque daughter of Hades She was born in the Forties just like Nico, She was forced by her mother to help Gaia reform and then post pond her rise and took her and her mother down then took the fall for the two of them know she was here in Asphodel, she was a hero she deserved better Nico decided. He walked straight up to her planning what he was going to say to her.

"Hi I'm Nico Di Angelo your half brother and I would like to give you a second chance at life"

Yah that sounded good. But do you know what he said.

"_Your different" he said "A Child of Pluto. You remember your past"_

"_Yes" Hazel responded "And you're alive"_

Nico tried to figure out what to do with her he couldn't send a Roman to a Greek camp then he remembered what he heard the dead saying about a camp for Romans and a wolf that they had to go through to get there.

"_I'm Nico Di Angelo" he said "I came looking for my sister. Death has gone missing, so I thought… I thought I could bring her back and no one would notice."_

"_Back to life?" Hazel asked "Is that even possible?"_

"_It should have been." Nico sighed "But she's gone. She chose to be reborn into a new life. I'm too late"_

Wow Hazel was easy to talk to maybe even easier than Bianca.

"_I'm sorry."_

Then he remembered what he was there for to bring Hazel back.

_He held out his hand. "You're my sister too. You deserve another chance. Come with me."_

Hazel looked at his hand as if thinking then let him lead her to the door. Hazel took a deep breath and tried to pull back but it was too late she had was in the world of the living and she was 'alive'.


	7. Welcome to 2011 Hazel

**I don't own any characters all rights belong to Rick Riordan**

**There may be some OCs and even OOC**

**I also don't own any songs, movies or television shows**

Hazel couldn't believe it she was alive, ALIVE (!)

"So," Nico asked her "How have things been"

"It was very uneventful"

"Ohh"

"And might I ask how things have been for you Mr. Di Angelo"

"They been good" he said studding her

"May I ask, what dear brother do we do know"

"You just did anda people in this time don't talk like us 40's kids. Yuh gota learn how to talk like you're from this time"

"What do you mean by that Mr. Di Angelo, by people from our time?"

"I was also born in the forties, but Bianca and I were placed in this building that stops time for those in it. We were placed there when I was ten; we were however released three years ago."

"Since I assume you must know my past, as we are siblings and I can see a dead man's life simply by looking at him. What might I say is your past?"

"I don't know" He said with a hint of sadness in his voice "We were dropped in the River Lethe"

"I'm very sorry sir"

"All right we gota work on getting you to act and dress more this time." Nico said leading her to the hotel he had rented for the night.

"How do people act in this time?"

"Well for starters they don't say things like _sir, _or other formalities oh and we call people by their first name: like I call you Hazel and you should call me Nico"

"Is it no disrespect to call another by his first name?"

"Yeah I guess but they do a lot of disrespectful things. People now a day's talk like sailors and don't care about respect. "

"Yes, Mr. Di- Nico" Hazel corrected herself "What should we change first?"

Once they reach the room Nico told Hazel to wait and quickly shadow traveled to Camp Half-Blood.

**LINE…**

He walked to the Aphrodite cabin

"What do you want?" Drew the new cabin counselor asked

"To borrow some clothes"

"I don't know if we got anything in you size" she laughed "What size you want?"

Nico got the clothing for Hazel: jeans, shirts, and a dress. Then he went to the Apollo cabin.

"Hey Nico" Jessica said "What you doing here?"

"Nothing, just wondering if I could borrow an IPod."

"Sure" she said reaching for the IPod "what might I ask do you need it for"

"School"

"School?"

"Yeah, Persephone's idea on how to get rid of me."

"Oh, here is the IPod" She said

"Thanks" He said

He then headed toward the Hermes cabin. Chris opened the door and the boys talked.

"Hey Chris"

"Sup Di Angelo"

"Not much" he said "Got bored wanted to watch some TV."

"That's nice"

"Can I borrow some movies?"

"Sure, which one"

"Got any chick flicks?"

"Death boy wants chick flicks" Clarisse's voice said. Chris laughed

"Can I just have the movies?" Chris walked inside when he came back out he handed the movies to Nico. He had several movies Mean Girls part 1, The Cinderella story, Bridal Wars, Cinderella, Sleeping beauty, Snow White and a ton of other movies 'every' girl has watched.

"Thanks Chris"

"Yeah, good luck Nico… with all the girly movies" Chris said well Clarisse's laughter filled the room

Nico blushed, they weren't for him, and went back to Hazel.

**LINE: Hazels point of view**

In the hotel room Hazel found the funniest shaped object it was kind of oval shaped and had all these buttons. Everything was strange had the world really changed that much or was New York just that different from New Orland's and Alaska? 70 years she had been dead over 70 years it was 2011already! She pushed the thought away and picked up the odd object and began pressing buttons suddenly there was a loud noise like laughter and then there was light Hazel jumped back. After a while she resurfaced and looked toward the source it was a Television set but different from the one's back home this one was in _color_. At the bottom of the screen read the letters _MTV_? Suddenly appeared a young girl maybe about 18 or 19 she was talking about being a single mother and graduating; that's awful I could positively not believe this lady was getting air time. Then she began talking about her boyfriends and the babies fathers girlfriend, I immediately ran to turn off the television but could not find the buttons.

**LINE: Back to Nico's point of view**

Nico appeared in the room to find his sister pressing every button on the remote. Currently, the _Real Housewives of New_ _Jersey_ was on and two of the wives were in each other's face arguing. Nico laughed and garbed the remote He changed the channel to _Disney's Good Luck Charlie_.

"Yeah TV is not what it used to be" Nico said smiling

"Let's get you updated with music all right there are several new genres Pop, Hip hop, rap, punk, and country" Nico said "Here's what you gota know Taylor Swift is all you have to know about country, Beyonce is pop and is married to Jay Z who sings rap, Nickie Minaj, Drake, 50cent and Lil Wayne sings rap, Lady Gaga, don't ask, and Katy Perry sing pop, Also no one likes boy bands or pretty boys like Justine Bieber they just all listen to it."

"If they dislike this man how do you know that they listen to him?"

"First, that sentence was wrong It should be more like If they don't like him why do they listen to him." Nico corrected "And everyone always talks about how much they dislike him but turn around and make him the second richest singer under 30years old."

"All right then" Hazel said

"Know here are the songs" Nico then played the songs

_Taylor Swift's Picture to Burn _played:

_State the obvious_

_I didn't get my fantasy_

_I realize you love yourself_

_More than you could ever love me..._

She loved _Taylor Swift's _songs but the rest…Let's just say it was a good thing she wasn't watching the music videos. Between Beyonce's Rings_ the Alarm _and _Nicki Minaj's This Moment for Life _and some other not nice songs Hazel decided she did not like pop or rap. It was however during Nicki_ Minaj's _song _Right Through Me _which she thought was awesome

_Know when I'm lying, know when I'm crying_

_It's like you got it down to a science_

_Why am I trying, no, you ain't buying_

_I tried to fight it back with defiance_

But like all 2011 rap songs it said a certain word and the look on Hazel's face was one of hoarer.

"DID SHE JUST SAY THE-THAT WORD?" Hazel yelled "ITHOUGHT BY KNOW RACEISM WOULD BE DONE!"

"It is do- well less than before. That's not the point a lot of the African-America singers use that word."

"That's the most horrible thing I have ever heard!"

"Maybe we'll just finish this little lesson later" Nico said let's take the time to go get you acquainted with New York and style"

"Where to first" Hazel asked after changing into jeans and a T-shirt

"To travel New York" Nico shadow traveled them to the center of the Upper East Side

They walked through Grand Central station, Hazel awed, He showed her the malls, she wrinkled her noise at the non lady like clothing choices, they saw the beach, they keep their distance this was Uncle Poseidon's territory, they even got into a fight with a monster and Hazel laughed so hard when Nico yelled Stygian as he attacked pulled out his sword; despite all the fun, Nico made sure to avoid the Empire State building he did not want the gods seeing Hazel. This is what they did for the next two weeks as he prepared to send her with Lupa the person wolf thing all Romans must meet before entering camp, Camp Jupiter.

**Poor Hazel well she'll get it kind of.**

**September, what an interesting month for Mr. Di Angelo.**


	8. Lupa

**I don't own any characters all rights belong to Rick Riordan**

**There may be some OCs and even OOC**

**I also don't own any songs, movies or television shows**

**Hazel's Point of View**

"HAZEL! HAZEL!"

"Five more minutes." Hazel mumbled

"Hazel, you gota get to Lupa soon remember."

"Ugh" Hazel said as she flipped out of bed did she have to get up so early to see the wolf? Especially when she was up all night trying to sleep- all she could think about is how she was going to have to visit Lupa. What if Lupa decided she rather have Hazel as a snack than a demigod or if she found out where she was from and called the gods on her or something equally horrible. No visiting Lupa was not on Hazels to do list.

When she looked up Nico was already dressed in his usual black jeans, black T-shirt and black shoes. He was standing over her with a pair of jeans and a yellow T-shirt ready for her. Honestly where did he get this cloths the daughters of Venus? Hazel hoped the Ambassador of Pluto Knew what he was doing.

**Nico's Point of View**

As he sat in the room waiting for His sister to be dressed He thought about his plan. Honestly ever since Nico had raised Hazel he had been filling more and more like a child of Athena planning and mapping. September was turning out to be an interesting month Nico had raised Hazel from the dead, taught her how to act like a nineties baby, and was about to risk both their lives and get them both grounded forever-Yeah, some parents threaten you with "Do(insert thing here)and you will be grounded forever!" well Hades can actually ground you forever because guess who you go to when you die.- by taking them to Lupa and then to Camp Jupiter. Lupa would be there first test Nico would walk Hazel a certain distance then leave her to Lupa one the wolf decided not to eat Hazel- She eats weaklings a child of the big three being weak well Percy might as well be the queen of England- Then comes problem two what if Hazel smells like she's dead considering she has been dead for seventy years hopefully the she wolf just assumes all Pluto children smell _that much_ like death. Once Hazels done Nico will shadow travel them to the camp doors and walk her in he will introduce her stay for a while then leave and make the occasional check up.

Before Nico was done with his thoughts Hazel walked in.

"All right you ready to go?" Nico said slightly hopping she would say no.

"Yeah," she said trying to fight the butterflies in her stomach.

Nico shadow traveled them about five hours from the wolf house they didn't have enough time to take the long way but he did want to see where she stood with monster fighting.

**The Trip…**

"So-" Hazel trailed off.

"It's going to be a long trip." Nico said

"It's going to be boring."

"A boring trip with two children of the big three? No, it'll be more like monster fighting class."

"Monsters?"

"Yeah you know we demigods always fight them."

"Yeah I know I've fought a few but you know I never realized they prefer us."

"Oh yeah best appetizers ever, but I try to stay off the menu."

"Don't we all?" Hazel laughed.

"So how much do you know about mythology."

"I never got that far in school and my mom wouldn't tell me anything except that everything's dads fault."

"Well for starters not everything is dads fault. Hades is a very kind father much better that certain other gods. He is also the oldest male god and a part of the big three. The big three are the three sons of Kronos in order by age its Hades, Lord of the underworld, Poseidon, lord of the sea, and Zeus, Lord of the sky. There power ranks are on the opposite order and no one likes dad, I honestly don't know why so don't ask. They have three sisters Hestia, goddess of hearth, Hera, goddess of family and marriage, and Demeter, goddess of agriculture."

"Wow they had six kids?"

"Yup, so then Zeus and Demeter had Persephone are stepmom a-"

"DAD MARRIED HIS NIECE! WAIT ZUES HAD A KID WITH HIS SISTER!"

"Yes and yes. They're immortal and don't have D.N.A. so it's all good."

"IN YOU OPINION! BECAUSE IN MINE-"

"Monster"

"What?"

"Hellhound!"

They both took off running. Now In Know what everyone's thinking Hellhounds belong to Hades and where his children but they are also suppose to help keep the dead and Hazel is suppose to be dead.

Finally Nico yelled "Hazel we gota fight it!"

Hazel and Nico stopped running at the same time. They both turned around to face the fluffy beast. Hazel pulled out her Spatha and Nico pulled out Stygian. They charged at the monster.

"Stygian" Nico yelled Hazel tried not to laugh she didn't want to offend Pluto's ambassador.

Nico charged the Hellhound from head on as it snapped at him. Hazel ran around the side she stabbed the dog in a leg making it stand on its hind legs. Nico then stabbed it in its furry belly making it yelp in pain well Hazel stabbed it in the heart. The Hellhound was gone. Hazel stopped to catch her breath.

"Good job." Nico said but if she was this tired it might not be good enough.

"Thanks." Hazel said "You where pretty good charging that Hellhound."

"All right lets go." Nico said "Where children of the god of death not complement."

"Yeah" Hazel said rolling her eyes. So she was finally getting it Nico thought.

"Back to our lesson" Nico said "So, Zeus is married to Hera and they have four children."

"Zeus really likes his sisters." Hazel said then realized the stupidity of the comment and apologized.

"Yeah so…"

They walked in silence till they reached the wolf house.

"Good Luck Hazel, I'll be back in a week." Nico said as he watched her enter. Once she was gone he shadow traveled away.


	9. Welcome to camp

**I don't own any characters all rights belong to Rick Riordan**

**There may be some OCs and even OOC**

Nico had a long week without Hazel he missed his 'new' sister. He went to school the guys where nice and inviting but they we also to preppy for the son of Hades. Camp was the same everyone was scared of Nico but when they needed a message passed they were suddenly all right with him. Annabeth got worse every day without Percy there. Hades was busy as ever without Death around and Persephone as nice as she was is NOT Nico's mother. Nico thought about this stuff as he walked to pick up his sister.

"Hey Hazel." Nico called as he spotted her walking toward him.

"Hi Nico." Hazel responded

"So how where things with the wolf?"

"It was good she didn't once question my scent or anything I think I'm really pulling off this thing."

"Good, being dads kid probably helped."

Hazel got real quite at the thought of their father. After a while Nico realized this.

"Don't worry he won't be mad at you Hazel." Then whispered to himself "Just disappointed in _us_."

"I don't want to die again Nico" Hazel sobbed "They, he won't forgive me this time."

"Don't worry dad is very forgiving."

"Have you ever heard the stories!"

"Yes I have. Have _you_ ever heard dads side of the stories?"

Hazel wipes away a salty tear. "No."

"Then you don't know why he acted that way. There are two sides to every story sis." Nico thought about his comment and about how everyone back at camp would have laughed the son of Hades giving advice. But Hazel didn't laugh because she was a daughter of Pluto.

"Hey Nico."

"Yeah?"

"What's your power?"

"I can control the dead."

"That's cool."

"Yeah kind of is and you, what's your power?"

"I can I can-" sigh "I can control precious metals."

"Sounds cool to me."

"No it's a curse! Nico its horrible the metals are _cursed._" she whispered the last part

"Cursed?"

"Yeah they pop up if I stay put for too long and worst of all if someone besides me or dad touches them…" she trailed off

There was a moment of silence.

"You should have left me in the underworld."

"Don't say that Hazel. You deserve this more than anyone."

"NO I took to many lives already."

"It wasn't your fault Hazel trust me you'll make it right soon it will all be okay."

"How can you say that I'm a outcast daughter of Pluto and have taken so many lives."

"I can say that because I'm an outcast son of Pluto have done the same. Maybe not in the same manner but never the less the same."

"Di Angelo you always know just what to say don't you."

"Nope just sometimes."

"What is dad like"

"He is Nice he is funny when he wants to be"

"Do you stay at camp?"

"No, I prefer to stay in the underworld."

"What is camp like?"

"Well, at camp" Nico thought for a minute "There are a lot of other demigods but me and you are the only children of- Pluto" He looked at Hazel to see if she caught his near slip up. "We play war games which are like capture the flag with spears, and demigods get claimed by their godly parent."

"What is capture the flag? Do they use real spears? And what is being _claimed?_"

"Okay capture the flag is basically there are two teams each has a flag and has to get the other teams flag we are allowed to use spears and bows and arrows to protect the flag."

"Real bows and arrows and a real spear?"

"Yeah we have to use them in real life and since the game is practice."

"Okay, So being claimed is like when they admit your there kid. What if I don't get claimed? Dad cant claimed me! I shouldn't be alive!"

"Calm down sis. I'll figure it out and no one will ever have to know the truth."

"You got a plan?" Nico didn't respond but the look on his face said it all.

"Here we are Miss Lévesque Camp Jupiter home for demigods."

**Sorry filler… **


	10. Nico has a friend?

**I don't own any characters all rights belong to Rick Riordan**

**There may be some OCs and even OOC**

Nico's stomach felt like it was in knots as he walked Hazel to the doors of Camp Jupiter. What was he doing here he was Greek the second the Romans figured that out; well, he would rather not think about that. And when his dad found out, oh boy was Nico dead no pun intended. Nico tried to calm down but the guards in the front where no help though they let them in with no problem. All they had to do was walk up they saw Nico and they let him in.

Nico may have made a quick or a few quick stops by well waiting for Hazel. They knew him here and let him in with no problem. Even though they know Nico they didn't like him they knew something was up with this guy but most probably just assumed it was that he was a child of Hades. Not only that but there was probably some envy he knew a god and not just knew but talked with him on a regular bases.

"Wow" Hazel said when she saw the mini Roman city and all the lovely temples of new Rome.

Nico thought bet none of those temples belong to H-Pluto and if they do it looks like an old abandoned building. Poor Hades/ Pluto never gets the respect he deserves. Nico would show all of them today at Dinner all these none Hades er Pluto lovers would see what Lord Hades can do or at least what Nico could do in his name. Yes he had Hazel's claiming all planned out.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter." A girl said

"When do I get assigned?" Hazel was quick and to the point.

"Wow. You get assigned when we hold the meeting whoever wants you, if anyone, well get you."

"Thanks."

Hazel looked in awe at every detail and everything thing the temple the building the oversized field it was also new.

After the girl showed them around the camp they walked to the dinning pavilion for dinner. This was the perfect time to show them. When Nico had heard about how they decide what cabin you end up in he almost hesitated but after seeing his poor dads cabin he knew he had to show everyone. So as Hazel sat down the room began to quit down.

"Quite everyone." The camp counselor yelled

"We have a new camper. Hazel Lévesque, she is a demigod; however, her parentage is unknown as of now. Do any cabins wish to take in the new camper?"

Nico heard whispering.

"I don't know she's a demigod there a lot of trouble."

Who where these children and grandchildren of demigods and why did they think they could talk down to demigods.

"What if she like destroys something."

Then you better fix it.

"Why is she with the creepy guy?"

Hey I'm not creepy! Just a child of Hades.

"She seems really powerful. You think it's another big three kid?"

"If she's a big three kid I don't want her."

Typical no one wants the big three kids around isn't that why Lord Zeus killed my mother. Nothing more than an attempt to kill Bianca and I. Why are _we_ so unwanted we're children of the big three shouldn't we receive a little more respect than just being told where never a good sign. Even Percy and Thalia had to deal with this stuff it just wasn't fare. Nico shook his head a child of Hades biggest flaw is the inability to forgive. He should see where everyone else was coming from the four of them where powerful more powerful than any other demigod or mortal on Earth that must be scary. Yeah the gods where more powerful but the gods didn't hang around mortals all day like they did. Nico sighed.

"Does anyone want Hazel?"

"Yeah sure." A guy with stained red lips stood up "Well take this one."

"Yippy just when we thought the fifth couldn't get any lower we get this." A boy screamed

Hazel looked down and as soon as Nico noticed he whispered to her "Being a child of the big three isn't easy but just remember they don't like you cause your better than them so keep you head high. A princess always keeps her head up."

"Even a princess of the dead?"

"Even more a princess of the dead knows all mortals will eventually be her daddy's subjects."

"Thanks" she whispered back.

Nico decided this was the best time to _claim_ Hazel.

The gods where pretty impressive with their claiming but Nico was awesome… even if it wasn't his kid.

As Hazel walked to her group she was tempted to run; she keep having to remind herself children of the big three don't run hold you head up high.

Suddenly a black mist appeared around Hazel and all the ghosts or as the Romans called them Lares bowed down to Hazel.

"Princess of the dead." One of the Lares said

Everyone just looked at Hazel. The mist disappeared and Hazel looked at everyone. KEEP YOUR HEAD UP. A little voice in her head was screaming.

"Hazel Lévesque daughter of Pluto, member of the fifth cohorts, has been claimed." A boy said mockingly

"Fifth sucks!" Someone screamed

"Loser cohort!"

"They always get the bad kids."

"Hey big three kids are powerful!" someone in the fifth yelled.

"If there so powerful where is Jason?"

This arguing continued for a long time.

"Well you stay a while?" Hazel asked

"I don't kno-" Nico started but then he saw her face he couldn't leave her hear alone "Yeah, but not forever just till you get comfy then I'll make visits."

"Thank you."

As they keep talking Nico felt happy he had a friend. Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, had a friend. Well if you could consider a sister a friend.

**I love happy endings hope you love it to… Siblings (brothers and sister) are your first best friends. [Cheesy] **


End file.
